


Graceless

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Something to Laugh About [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Human AU. Incidentally, Astra and Alex are both stuck in Metropolis because of a snow storm.





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

> While I couldn't participate in Day 2 of GDW, I still wanted to celebrate these two!
> 
> This started out as crack and ended up being p cute so lol. It's like 90 degrees where I am, snow wouldn't be so bad rn.

Metropolis had shut down because of the 'blizzard of the century' and of course Agent Danvers was stuck in the city. The airport said there would be a slight delay of a couple hours, but she didn't believe them. Her boss at the FBI had wired her over some money to help pay for a hotel and food in the meantime.

She had checked in and eaten, but decided she wanted to explore the city (which was arguably the dumbest thing she's ever done.) She had grown up in sunny south California, and she had seen snow only a handful of times even with her extensive traveling for work.

Fresh snow was piled up on the sidewalks with DOT trucks coming by to clear the roads every five minutes. White snow mixed with the black grit from the road and was thrown onto the side of the sidewalk… It took on a nasty grey color that made her pull a face.

Then there was the fact that it felt like it was -2 degrees Fahrenheit (almost -19 degrees Celsius). Two pairs of jeans, the best winter coat, a beanie, and gloves stuffed with hand warmers still couldn't keep her warm. She _hated_ Metropolis.

 _'Fuck, it's cold as tits here.'_ Alex hunched her shoulders more to brace herself against the freezing wind. She kept her head down, looking at the boot prints in the snow. Fear gripped her heart as she crossed an alleyway where drain off had frozen- she _slid_ the couple feet of crossing. Once safely landed on the other side of the ice walk, she let out a sigh of relief and clutched her chest and said a silent 'thank you.'

A block down, walking in the opposite direction, another citizen from National City was experiencing the same terror. Her jackboots might as well have been skates for all the traction they could get on the ice. Astra had never been in a blizzard before and so far she wasn't enjoying it at all.

She walked with her hands deep in her pockets, shivering violently. She passed a wind tunnel of an alleyway and felt the breath get sucked out of her chest. She panted after passing, feeling as close to death as she'd ever been (despite being an active General.)

She had glanced up- just long enough to confirm she only had two blocks to go before she was at her hotel, when she spotted the other woman. She looked familiar to her and felt they had met somehow, though she couldn't place where or how.

She was cute though.

Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and she was folded in on herself in an attempt to keep warm. Astra knew better than to lick her lips in this weather, but she couldn't deny how attractive the other woman was.

Astra straighten her form, despite the cold. She knew she had to be a (freezing) hot mess with her hair being blown every which way. Still, she watched the shorter woman and almost gasped when she looked up and their eyes met.

She suddenly remembered the other woman was an FBI Agent she had dealt with a couple months ago. She smiled, wondering if she recognized her. The Agent shyly smiled back.

And then Alex landed on a patch of ice wrong. Time seemed to slow down as her life flashed before her eyes. The one foot that slipped flew easily into the air from the momentum, her other leg lifting off the ground as she went horizontal midair.

Astra watched, astounded, as the woman fell. It was art, in a way. Like how cartoon characters would slip on banana peels or how Charlie Brown would fly after missing the football.

Alex landed painfully on her butt. She had avoided a nasty bump on her head, but at least if she had smacked her head on the sidewalk, she would've passed out and avoided the aftermath. Embarrassment flooded her; she felt her cheeks become hotter.

That's when Astra _lost_ it. A cackle erupted from her and she shook from the full laughs that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She doubled over, feeling her midsection ache. She hadn't laughed like that in _years_. She almost had to take a knee.

Alex, still sitting on the ice, watched the other woman in amusement. She recognized her immediately as one of the generals from a mission back in Nevada. It was hard to forget her face when she was the identical twin of her best friend's mom. And she had just _flipped_ in the air in front of her…

She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She let her head drop onto her knees and she laughed in spite of the mortification she felt. She could feel the bruise on her ass forming, this position not helping at all, but she didn't even want to try to get up since she was so shocked at how everything had gone so wrong, so fast.

Astra wiped a tear from her eye, taking deep breaths to try to control her laughter. She snickered at the woman on the ground, "Are- Are you," She breathed out a laugh, putting a hand to her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god," The other woman said, her voice muffled. She picked her head up from her knees, tears brimming in her eyes, but grinning. She put a gloved hand to her cheek and shook her head. "I can't believe that happened."

Astra chuckled, "Me either." She offered the FBI Agent a hand up, "Do you need help?"

Alex took the hand and carefully stood. With their hands still clasped, she shook from silent laughter and the cold. Astra didn't like the tears in her eyes so she pulled her into a hug, rubbing her arms up and down her back. "You must be freezing."

"That was so embarrassing… Smooth move, am I right?"

"You certainly got my attention," Alex snorted and Astra raised a gloved hand to push short hair back from her face. "Let's go get coffee?" Astra offered.

Alex nodded pitifully. Astra offered Alex her arm, smugly grinning, and felt her heart soar when their arms linked.


End file.
